Never going to learn
by Tsuki Shizuku
Summary: Sequel to To Play With Fire! highly recommending reading To Play With Fire first. Tsuki returns to the Shaman King world but starts feeling uneasiness in many forms. She's bound to have to come home someday...and when she does...who comes with her?
1. Chapter 1 Death?

Sequel...yes I did it. Hopefully it wont have a tragic ending. Sequel to "to play With Fire". I dont own no one but my own chracter which is Tsuki. Enjoy and please review!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1- Death?

I fell with a _plop_ on the cold basement floor. It was so sudden…since only seconds ago I was in another dimension…at a party. With the one I loved so and the song that always struck me. Why? Why did I have to lose everything I have? Why? _Why?_

**Because you are who you are. It's your _soul_.**

It was him…my soul talking. The white tiger with red stripes I had talked to so long ago. It seemed like a distant memory I had just recalled. _Shut up_ I thought to him and I had forgot him once again. I began hyperventilating, hitting anything within a two meter distant.I was furious. Than as I cried out a banshee cry…voices spoke.

"Tsuki…is that you?" mom called from upstairs, "Oh if it is you…where have you been?? You've gone missing for so long…_sob sob_… Please come home…why did you run?" Than I heard my dad comforting my mom…but my mom only shouted at him. They started fighting, using words to lash out verbally at one another. Than I heard glass shatter and the noise dimmed. I had to get out of there! I just had to…it wasn't a proud thing or the right thing to do but…I banged gently at the place where the portal was. I fell to my knees, tears trickling down my face, slowly…that faster, in rhythmical beat. The portal opened and I turned around, whispering the words I had not said as I 'left', over and over again…to myself. I turned and walked right into the portal, not giving a second glance what so ever, "_goodbye_". This is why I left like a coward…I was simply not strong enough to face the sorrowful and terrifying world, _home_.

I landed back at where I was…except…the room was empty. The party was over and it was morning. I walked outside, spotting Pirika. I didn't walk and greet her like every other day… I hesitated before deciding to talk to her.

"Pirika," I smiled, as she turned around, clearly surprised.

"Tsuki?!" she exclaimed than smiled…a sad one? "Go find Ren" that's all the motivation I needed. I ran at top speed feeling the wind rushing against me. _Sorry Mr. Wind_, I thought with a grin to myself, _you are not going to slow me down today._ I ran faster, pushing myself over the limit. The people stared as I raced across the city. They were also surprised to see me. What's wrong? I stopped with a _screech_ of my Champion sneakers and sensed Ren's presence. I had to focus really hard, ignoring the roar of my racing heart. It was faint, very. I only caught it for a second and then it flickered out. I clasped my hands onto my ears, as if I was trying to block out the rest of the noises. It wouldn't have mattered since everything went quiet as Ren's heartbeat beated for the last time…_thump…thump…thump… _I felt tears swell into my eyes and ran to him as fast as I could. When I got there, the sight I saw was horrifying. The guy I liked…no…_loved_ was dead. Dead. DEAD! Not far from him laid Horohoro.

"What's going…on?" I whispered as I saw Hao's henchmen and a Patch tribe guy. They had _killed_ Ren. Immediately anger fizzed up and I snapped. I had not snapped for a good long time…since when I did…lots of people get hurt.

"Why hello," the Patch tribe guy grinned at me. That sent me on fire.

"You. Die. NOW!" I screamed and lunged at him. The henchmen of Hao's blocked me. The all grinned and I could stand it no longer. I shot a giant blast of fire at them. Their eyes grew wide as the fire grew bigger, then there was an explosion. As the smoke cleared it showed they were not there…they had ran away. I could only fall to my knees and cry and cry.

-----

There was hope. The leader of the X-laws would save him. Only for a price…for Yoh to quit the tournament. So like Yoh to had agreed right away, a friends' life was of more value than that. I had thanked him…I knew there was something else that bothered him…a promise. Don't ask me how I know this…I just _knew_. The ritual had begun and the way of Jeanne's resurrection was…_disturbing_. She had **kissed** Ren…grrr. He got up…he was alive. I ran to him and embraced him…he seemed so surprised. I felt his scar over the wound that had killed him, even through my clothes. As he held me gently I used my hand to trace the scar.

I then asked softly, whispering in his ear, "Does it hurt?"

He laughed lightly, "No…the only thing that hurt me most was…seeing you leave. But…the only other thing that can hurt me now is seeing you disappear from my life. So…don't go," I felt his lips brush mine and immediately recognized it.

"Okay…just don't kiss any other girl _ever_ again," I growled.


	2. Chapter 2 Over it?

Don't own anybody except Tsuki ( my character). Enjoy and review, no flames please...just review.

* * *

Chapter 2- Over it?

I stared as Ren slept. He snored gently and his breathing calm…he was never this calm except when he…is…umm kissing me… I laughed softly at that; it's super rare when he's calm. I felt his hand move a little around my waist… I kissed him softly on the cheek and nudged him with my nose. "Wake up, sleepy head…" I whispered quietly. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. I watched silently, his eyes wandered onto me. He smiled as he patted my head.

"Morning, you're quiet today," he hugged me. We were outside again.

"I'm not a morning person; I'm a night person…" I pouted and then added with a big wail, "I'M HUNGRY!!!!! FEED ME!!"

Ren sighed and we started walking to a restaurant. We saw…Hao, Yoh, Anna, Pirika, Horo, Choco, and some other guys fighting.

"What have you done to Tsuki?" Pirika asked…

"Umm…guys…" I was sweat dropping.

"What ever do you mean?" Hao snickered…. 'He's provoking them…' I thought.

"Hello?" Ren said and still they were bickering… Getting. On. My. Freaking. NERVES!!!!!!!!!!

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!!!!" I roared and all eyes fell on me. "Stop arguing…it's giving a migraine…now, calmly tell me what's wrong." I sighed.

"Hao did something to you didn't he?" Pirika asked.

"Okay…no. Not really, actually…" I glared at him, "But he was provoking you guys acting all fake innocent like. Hao, don't be mean." I stuck my tongue at him, he merely grinned. The others looked like they were going to strangle him…oooohhhh.

"Provoking, yes." Hao smiled.

"You guys are over-protective…" I sighed in a good way, "But I love you all anyways♥!"

"I don't love you..." Horo said out of the blue...

"Yes you do♥!" I grinned, "Now we have bigger problems! First we got to get Yoh back in the Shaman Fight!"

"Fight for your right to be in the tournament with the X-laws then…" someone said.

"You heard him, Yoh. Do it!" Horo grinned.

"We have more problems now…" I muttered, I knew what was going to happen…since I downloaded scandalized manga on internet and checked…

"Tsuki, come with me...we have to finish your training," Hao said.

"Okay... Sorry, Ren, I'll be back soon," I planted a kiss on his cheek and followed Hao. Ren didn't look happy about me and Hao but I could tell he trusted me. I gave him a small smile and winked, mouthing 'love ya!' and ran out.

"So what is it that you want, Hao?" I asked after we were at a fair distant away from the others.

Hao just smirked and kept walking. Oh...he can be such a brat sometimes...

"Hao, answer my question!" I snapped at him after we stopped.

"A battle, I want you to go against one of my men." He finally answered me.

"And the purpose is...?" I used my hand to make a motion, telling him to continue.

"To see how strong you have become, of course," Hao grinned and snapped his fingers. A man came out...what?! It was Sash...a girl I had helped before. I knew her ghost well, a lightning type.

"Tsuki...I have no regrets...you had saved me before but this time is different. I am forever loyal to Master Hao. This battle will end your life! You will no longer be Master Hao's favorite!" She intergrated her ghost to her weapon, a staff.

"So it has come to this???" I dodged her first attack and then her other ones that now came furiously, "Wait a minute...I'm Hao's favorite?"

Hao grinned at me and I got tired at dodging...

I sighed, "Sorry, Sash" I hit her shoulder and she fell back. "Even without my ghost, you are weaker. Such a pity..." I used my fire while she was down.

"Damn!" she rolled to the left and got up. "Guess I have to speed up the bang! Lightning Shard!" she shrieked as she planted her staff into the ground with bolts of lightning flashing all around. Then her staff rised and she...rode it like a surf board towards me. "Die!" she cackled as she come close, about to come in contact with me, and exploded. She swung her staff in the midst of the smoke.

"Weak," I said as the hazy smoke disappeared with the flick of my hand. I already mastered air. I held the staff in my hand and turned Sash's weapon into water. She let out a fustrated growl and jumped back. I licked the blood on my hands, "Irony...meh. Jirina, heal, please and thank you!" I smile gratefully at my ghost. Jirina wasn't just my ghost, she was my friend, companion and my guardian.

"Y-you just got lucky!" Sash squeaked, she was clearly unstable.

"First sign...denial," I whispered to myself, "We-ell, I guess it's my turn. Time to br-reak the defence and go into offense!" I smirked and roared out, "Fire tiger, lend me your strength! Inferno claw!" I felt fire wrap around my right arm, making a flickering claw. I felt it's warmth arund my arm, comforting and supporting me, assuring me victory in battle. I grinned at Sash and dashed while yelling, "It's time for a nap!" I lunged at her as she stared at me in horror. I stopped when the claw was barelt an inch away from her face. "Hurry up and get over your fear! Number one rule, show no fear or heasitation. They both are weaknesses." I grinned and laughed, provoking her. I sumersaulted in mid air backwards. I saw quite a few emotions flicker upon her face: horror, surprise, anger, hate, hurt. She shrieked like a banshee and lunged at me. Heh, provoking always works. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Meh, still weak, but show of improvement!" I grinned and dodged easily, and elbowed her back...making her fall into the lake. "Hope the water isn't too cold for you! Since ya really need to cool down a tad bit, banshee lady!" Sash jumped out of the lake and crashed to the ground and planted her hand to the ground...OH SHIT!

I sumersaulted backward beside Hao and set up a force field. The whole area exploded. "Hao, you okay?" I asked. I could feel him smiling even though he was behind me. As the smoke ceased, I saw Sash up and panting. She took a step, I was kind of getting tired of the battle...so I shot a fire blast, thus ending the battle...she fainted from horror and the fire never touched her.

"Good enough?" I sighed, turning to Hao. He just smiled and flicked his hand, signalling 'good enough'.

"You're improving at rapid speed. I guess you're still my favorite," he grinned.

"Hn, what ever! It's not like I want to be..." I stalked off..._yes...I do always want to be your number one..._ That selfish, ugly thought racking my head...what's with me...I thought I was over it... My mind said that but my heart said... _no, you're not over it..._


	3. Chapter 3 home

Easter weekend, I had time. So I decided to write another chapter since my parents are out and my bro is playing the wii. Ah, bored...right now going crazy for Prince Of Tennis. But Shaman King still remains my all time favorite! Enjoy, review, NO FLAMES!!! lovey chapter...sorry.

* * *

Chapter 3- home

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ "Ugh…" I kept banging my head on a tree.

"You know you're going to lose all the little brain cells you have that way…maybe that's how you became stupid," Ren stopped my head from banging with his hand.

"Leave. Me. Alone," I used my head to bang on his hand for each word.

"C'mon, tell me what's wrong," Ren sighed.

"Nah, I'm okay! Just not thinking straight," I laughed lightly and brushed the hair out of my face.

"And by banging your head on a tree helps by…?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Ren…you really know how to make me feel stupid, don't you?" I muttered.

"Sorry, come on, let's go. Yoh is done battling the X-laws by now," Ren smiled and held my hand, leading me. I let him guide me, but I stopped as I saw an amazing sight. I gasped and smiled, Ren let go of my hand.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The sun is rising and look at the Sakura blossoms!" I twirled around as the petals fell and the sun rose. My sleeves on my clothes were rather baggy and I enjoyed seeing them flapping gently as I spun around. I glanced over and saw Ren smiling; he was probably wondering how I could be so carefree at a time like this.

I smiled back at him, "It's because I'm with you…and I know you'll always be by my side no matter what." He laughed lightly and I knew I guessed right about what he was thinking. He walked over to me and wrapped his left arm around my waist. His other hand found a way into my hand. He let go of my waist and spun me.

"Ren!" I giggled as I spun…even if we didn't know it or anybody else in the whole entire world didn't care or know…we were in love. Love.

We played around awhile, watching the sunrise, higher and higher.

"Ren…I love you more then anything," I whispered to him.

"I do too," and we kissed just as the horizon flashed a sign of purple.

Worries of uncertainness had disappeared when I had told him I loved him. No, the way I feel towards Hao was different. If I loved him like this I would feel safe with him…but I don't. My feelings to him were just the feeling you have towards someone who broke your heart. You still loved him but it was over. Feelings for him didn't matter anymore. Every time you saw him it would be the same secret words to yourself, _I still love you but you don't love me back_. It was hurt. But there was one difference…he didn't break my heart. And I didn't love him that way. He was like…an older sibling to me.

Ren and I walked hand in hand to the rest of the group. I felt depressed all night long…

"Wow, a sleepless night," Ren yawned.

"You too?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Ren spent all night worrying about you," Horo winked and Ren fumed

"DID NOT!!" He glared at Horo.

"You didn't?" I gave Ren a puppy dogface, playing along with Horohoro.

"You guys…" Ren gave in, sighing then smiling.

"Haha! You know you just love us!" I smiled, _feels like home_. **Home. **How stupid was I???? I forgot that there would be a time I had to go back home…


	4. Chapter 4 Unworthy of death itself

I only own Tsuki...blah blah blah, etc. No flames and remember to review. The next chapter should be up shortly or I'll hit my head against a brick wall...heh...this chapter makes me feel cold...like I'm feeling right now in real life...what's missing? but do ignore me, and read on.

_italic- my own thoughts._

**_italic bold- someone elses thoughts(it'll be revealed soon with my past...)..._**

-------------------------------dividing...

* * *

Chapter 4 - Unworthy of death itself 

Home…I miss home. I thought this all night long. I was feeling dazed and wasn't aware of my surroundings. I sighed, since it was 5 a.m. in the morning, I decided to go for a walk. The sky was pinkish purple and the sun peeked above the horizon. I smiled at this and continued walking. _I don't know what to do! I just cant thing straight! Why do I miss home so? I still remember every horrible thing that happened there…I was left out often and ignored and looked down upon…and still I miss being there…why? I need to go home…I can feel it… _

"Eh?" I crashed into a hand and immediately fell back, landing against someone. I could see the hand I had crashed into.

"If you kept walking straight you would've crashed into a tree," a voice said in a sweet yet mocking tone. I peeked above the hand and saw it was true.

"Oh…and what makes you awake this early, Hao?" I asked and stood up straight, off his chest, turning on my heel to face him.

"To find you," He smirked.

I raised an eyebrow, "And whatever for?" This atmosphere was happy and calm before he came…now it was cold and bitter. I felt a warm breeze blow, moving my hair. Our eyes were locked and I narrowed them…he had true intentions…and too many secrets…I couldn't trust him now…and I couldn't trust him before…

**_But you feel for him_**

…True. That was true. But I was completely over him.

"Your final test is…" He said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"And it's…?" I hesitated before asking. '

He smirked again and turned his head away, letting a butterfly fly upon his hand. "To beat me," He stated and I froze as he burned the innocent butterfly. I stared at him…and for once in a long time in my feeble human life…I felt fear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We stood at the field where I had fought Sash. I had to persuade him to do battle here. I didn't want any outsiders to butt in or get hurt.

"So it has come to this…" I said in a grave tone, my head looking sideways and avoiding his gaze.

"Hmm…yes it has…the time when we would fight," Hao smiled. He wasn't taking this seriously.

"Yes…I guess so…so let it begin," I said. We both didn't move for a while and the breeze blew over us. It rippled the grass. Our eyes were locked and I could feel chills down my back…the fear and…the feelings I still was infested with for him. Finally he started walking towards me and all at once his face grew dark and his look nearly petrified me. The grass exploded into fire…I remember…once someone had told me…Hao's spirit of fire could burn anything…even flesh and bone. I felt the air drain out of me and fear replaced my calm mind.

"What's with that useless human look? I thought you would do better…" Hao's voice was thick with mock and disappointment. I felt anger rise in me and he smiled seeing my eyes now burned.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him and lunged at him but…I had let anger use me and make me weak. He suddenly appeared in front of me, burning a scar upon my stomach. Everything went black.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Am I dead? No…I cant be…I have to make it home…I have so much dreams…I'M NOT GIVING IT ALL UP!!! NO! NEVER!!!!!!! _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up, the room was dark and my body was so sore…I lifted the cloth on my stomach and saw the proof. There was a palm-sized scar…it was shaped of a star. That was all the proof I needed.

"Finally awake?" Ren asked.

"How am I still alive?" I asked back, quietly.

"Hao…he brought you to us covered in blood…Horo got mad but was taken back from Hao's glare. All he says was you're lucky to even be alive and…he held back against you," Ren softly said and shut the door behind him, leaving me alone.

I felt myself break. I was weak…too weak…if I couldn't even protect myself against Hao…how could I ever protect my friends from him? And how was I so unworthy of death itself??? One again in this lifetime and my past ones...i failed to die...Why couldn't I have die like the rest of them… a true fighter's death...and how could I possibly stand up to him again…and protect my friends…

**_Get stronger. _**

* * *

**REVIEW NOW OR I'LL MAKE YA INTO A CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE AND EAT YOU!!!!!!!! RAWR!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Past

See I got it up...i saved my head. Hope you like it...heh wedding like vows...i was reading Buso Renkin...heh. No flames, review.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Past

**_Get Stronger. _**

The voice shook me. I nearly forget about _him_. It was so long ago when we wrote our vow in our blood. Bound by our souls for eternity…until the curse was over and he would finally be released. My past. My Fate…that was changed that night….

--------Flash back begin------------------

I smelled smoke…I must really be out of my mind! It was just another boring August day of my long summer holiday. All my friends were off somewhere doing their thing. My bro was off at a friend's house while my parents were working. I sighed, deciding to crash downstairs where it would be cool. I ran down to the basement and my foot slipped. I crashed down the fleet of stairs headfirst. Landing on the carpet. I felt myself land. There…was fire?? The floor felt warm and I began to smell the burning…the burning that spread…it was on the carpet…on the junk in the basement…on my hair…on my _skin_. I could smell it. I could see the smoke. The pain faded then and knew I was burning, on **fire**. The hurt was gone. I tried to get up but my body wouldn't respond. _It must've been the fall on my head…it did damage. _

_**Child… **_A voice came out of nowhere. I…knew it. I don't know where or when but I knew it.

_W-who are you? _

_**I am the father of you. The true one… Please listen to what I have to tell you, for it began at the beginning of time…where the first of your soul was input into a body. The past of you and I. **_

**The story began to unfold…his and mines. At the close beginning of time, when the earth was still young there lived a tiger who was also half human. He had a daughter and she was born in a human state. She possessed powers of their clan that before had only been given to the men of the clan. She was a wonderful soul but twas a dark time…where the dark had just come. She died before her time and her fate was cut off. The devil himself had always loved this child but she was born of both light and dark. She would over throw all but she was closer to the light. So he had to kill her before her time. It was a dark day marked in the ruins in a language only known to their clan. The clan died out and the tiger died a death that bound him to earth. He had watched every reincarnation of his daughter until he found the true one…the closest one. The devil sensed it and was out to kill her with her own powers. She was still young but the tiger could not stand back and watch this go on. He fused with her. They were bound but not fully. Her powers would over throw all evil like it was supposed to. It was her fate. She would be the angel of light, the speaker of the unheard, the girl who would bring hope and peace back, the true child of god, the mixed blood of evil and good, the goddess of her clan, the heir of fire. After so many years later it was time. **

That was I. The fire that before had burned me was now dancing around me. I sat up. This was I, there was no other.

**_Now make our vow._** I nodded and knew what to do. I scratched my skin and taking some blood I wrote a word in the air.

_As the fire burns and the light has returned _

_I make our vow that goes down to our souls _

_As long as our souls exists… _

_Forever shall we be bound together _

_In sickness and health… _

_In good times and bad… _

_For richer or poorer… _

_In pain and in sorrow _

_Until death do us apart _

_We will be one _

As I finished the wedding like vow and whispered in my clan's language. It was official we were one. I was alive and it was as if the fire never happened.

------------End of flashback--------------

That was my past. I was not weak…it was my fear that over took me. I would protect those I cared for. I would not be weak. I would make it home and I would save all our damned souls…and I would end this curse once and for all!

------------------------+++++

"I'm ready," I said to all my friends. They smiled at me.

The scar of the star that Hao had put on me it was my mark. It was a mark. It was now my mark. It was a part of me. I was ready. I wasn't going to be weak anymore. I will be strong to aid the ones I cared for. I remembered our vow. In sickness and health. In good times and bad. For richer and poorer. In pain and in sorrow. Until death do us apart.

**_I will not die. _**

_I will not die._

* * *

_**REVIEW OR I WILL ANNOY YOU TO DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6 OMFG? !

Man, I only updated like yesterday...heh. This is a surprising chapter. Enjoy and review(or else...). No flames. I own Tsuki and the word "fwack".

* * *

Chapter 6 - OMFG?! 

"Ren…it's going to end soon, isn't it?" I asked him. We were sitting by a tree under the stars. Stars were one of our favorite things to gaze at. My head lay on his chest.

"What will end?" he stroked my hair; he knew this talk was going to be important to me.

"Evil…" I whispered.

"…" I could tell he was looking for the right words, "As long as all the living things and this world exists…there will be evil. Without it there would be no world. It's…like a coin. You need both sides to have a proper one. That's like evil and good…without us knowing it…no. With us denying it…both have to exist to make up a world. Without both the world will soon fade and new evil…may lead to stronger evil will be created. It's a co-existence." Ren's words always clamed me no matter what, his words soothed my fears and told me truth. I knew somewhere deep in my heart this was true. It was just Ren accepted it since before he would've counted himself doing right but was actually evil.

"You always assure me what I think is true…it's like we're true…_soul mates_," I sighed and smiled, "I think Yoh is right…Hao and his men can't be all evil…maybe they're…**misunderstood**."

"Hmm…how would you know?" Ren smiled lightly.

"Because I was misunderstood before," I told him then changed the subject, "We'll save them all, will we? I know Hao's good somewhere in his heart." Ren nodded and we fell asleep shortly after as the sun was rising.

-----------------------+++++++++++++

We stood in the field. Did we always do battle here? Yoh, Anna, Pirika, Jun, Ren, Tamao, Ren, Horohoro, Chocolove, Ryu, Lyserg, X-laws, and I plus some other guys stood on one side. On the other side stood Hao and his men.

"I see you have healed," Hao smiled at me. We were facing and not far from each other.

"I'm not so weak that I will crawl and hide after a lose. And healing is easy with my ghost," I smirked at him and his damned soul.

"That's my girl, why don't you join my side? I mean the side you're on is _weak_." His eyes had the secret look in it.

"Hmm, let's see…no. I can say the same about your side…you guys have weak hearts," I said back to Hao.

"Hearts smearts! Who needs useless emotions, the only thing they do is drag you down!" Kanna said.

"That's the thing that makes us…**human**."

"Shut up and let's start the battle!" One of Hao's men shouted out. That was all the motivation needed. I found myself against Kanna. It was a cold long battle. Kanna was unconscious as was everyone of but Yoh, Anna, Ren, and I. Oh yes…and Hao. It was one on one battle, Yoh and Hao. The battle between the twins. They were close to the final hits when…a white light appeared. It seemed to suck us all in…into another place I called….

_Home._

I gasped as we all landed, wounds healed and conscious, on my basement floor. "Holy fricking shit!!" I yelled. OMFG?!

"Where the hell are we??" Horo asked.

"My house…and don't you dare break something or I'll crack open your head with my badminton racket!!" I screeched at them all.

"Yes Ma'am!" They all gave a salute. I laughed. I was home!! And it was…A WEEK AWAY FROM THE START OF SCHOOL?!

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" I yelled at the calendar, throwing it…and it hit Hao.

"What's wrong?" he asked me as everyone was staring.

"SCHOOL STARTS IN ONE WEEK!!!!!!!! NOOOO!!! I DON'T WANNA GO!!!!!!!" I threw a tantrum.

"Snap out of it! Everyone has to go to school," Ren hit my hand gently…

I stared at Hao, "Did he have to go to school?"

"No," He said. I had one of those animated horror ghost-turning faces. _NO FAIR!!! _

"She's full of drama today," Anna noted.

"HECK YA! Even though I'm not taking drama at school…" I shouted then muttered. "Oh yeah! What are you guys going to do when I'm at school, huh?"

"Stay at your house…" They all said at once and looked at me like I was dumb.

"NO Fing way!!" I screeched, "YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO SCHOOL!!!"

The adults pointed to themselves while the ones young enough for school sulked.

"AND YOU UNEMPLOYED SO CALLED ADULTS WILL GET A FREAKING JOB!!" I yelled.

"And if we don't…?" one of them asked.

"Then I'll kick you out into the filthy hobo filled streets!" I stated holding up my fist with an...err...'evil' shine in my eyes with my darkened face.

"Okay…we'll find a job!!!" They sweat dropped, maybe they ready my mind…I wouldn't just kick them out…I was going to kick their dead corpses out.

"N-no!" They suddenly screamed out loud. They didn't want to go to school or get jobs. Power in numbers, eh?

"Do it or I'll..." I smiled sweetly but now a shadow crept over my face, "FWACK YOU ALL!!!!!"

"FWACK ISN'T EVEN A WORD!!!" They yelled, jaws dropping.

"OH YES IT IS!!!!!"

"Who says?!" They demanded.

"I DO!! FWACK IS A WORD!!!" everyone clamed down and I got to business.

"Now…school supplies…" I muttered.

Luckily we had lots of money…somehow that appeared in my backpack… And lucky for us the school agreed to take in the others. And so the week passed and our doomed school lives would begin…

_Classes. _

_77- Tsuki, Anna, Ren, Yoh, Hao, Manta._

_75- Pirika, Chocolove, _

_71- Tamao, Lyserg, Iron Maiden Jeanne. _

_74- Marion, Kanna, Macchi/Matilda._

_81- Jun._

_86- Ryu and some other people from Hao's crew._

_Others have jobs. _

* * *

**_UPDATE OR I WILL USE MY BADMINTON RACKET, Satan's rod, WILL COME IN YOUR DREAMS AND FWACK YOU!!! _**

Fwack- to hit, copyrighted 2 Tsuki Shizuku.


	7. Chapter 7 First day of school

No flames enjoy. I own Tsuki and the word "fwack"only...and my justice way of using text books.

* * *

Chapter 7 - First Day Of School

I sighed, walking into the school on the first day. Normally I would be happy on the first day to see my friends but…bringing some guys from a different world??? C'mon! They followed me too…since Hao was following me. Noooo!!! I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING STALKED!!

"Feeling down?" Ren patted my head. Thank god he is in my class!!

"Yeah…but I'm so glad you're in my homeroom class!" I jumped up in the spot and threw my arms around his neck. I didn't want to worry him after all that has happened. I knew he was smiling as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"HEY!! NO HUGGING!!" A teacher yelled at us as he passed and we stopped and ran away, "AND NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!!"

I laughed and felt Ren grab hold of my hand. I smiled; trust Ren to make we happy again. I met my friends. I had to do some introducing and only a few of them knew where Ren was from.

"So…Hao is in this school???" one of my friends asked.

"YES!" I told her. Ren raised an eyebrow but said nothing he sensed fan girl-ness.

The first bell rang and my friends and I split for homeroom. Two of them in 75 had L.A. first, 71 Science, 74 Math, 81 Social, 86 L.A., and 77 gym?!

"NYA!! ME DON'T WANT GYM FIRST!!" I complained in the locker room at Anna.

"Well, it isn't my fault…we probably don't need to do anything at all," She said going out of the locker room unchanged and I followed her. The teacher started blabbing about the rules, appropriate wear, and stuff. I soon floated away into the clouds.

"-Ki…Tsuki…SHIZUKU TSUKI GET YOUR HEAD OUTTA THE CLOUDS AND COME GET YOUR SCHEDULE!!" The teacher yelled as I blushed, jumped up and went to get my schedule…what a bad start and impression on my fellow classmates.

First block soon ended and it was Social for us. _Wait a darn minute_, I thought as I walked into the room I was going to have Social in; _I'm having Social in the Art Room with the Art teacher?! _I gawked and slipped into a seat, Ren went beside me. Yoh and Anna sat at the table behind us; it was 3 to a table. Hao slipped into the seat on the other side of me and Ren glared at him…oh boy, it's going to be a long…Ren and Hao start arguing, Hao provoking him, my eyebrow twitched…long…Their arguing gets louder, they are arguing about me…my eyebrow twitches more and a vein pops, face shadowed…long…Even louder…the teacher isn't here…and everyone starts to stare and they were about to start a fight…SNAP!! I couldn't take anymore…block, not to mention year.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I took my text and fwacked them both on the head; huge bumps throbbing appeared on their head. I sat back down, smiling sweetly as they both rubbed their heads, blushing. I did the vee sign, "JUSTICE PREVAILS!!"

A bunch of girls jumped up from their seats, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HAO?!" _Oh boy…seems like Hao already has some fan girls…_

Another bunch of girls jump up, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO REN?!" _My boyfriend has fan girls too?! C'mon!!!_

"Hao deserved that and Ren's my boyfriend for god's sake!!!" I yelled, annoyed. The Hao fans start arguing and Ren fan girls are horrified.

"Wow…now I'm public enemy number one among the fan girls…" I muttered glaring at Ren and Hao who looked confused.

"What did we do?" Hao asked.

"Yeah! What he said!" Ren says.

"You guys have way too many fan girls for your own good!! Now I'm gonna have to watch my every step or I might fall into their evil hands!! They'll kill me!!!" I told them.

"You should really take drama…" Ren said as Hao nodded, agreeing with him.

"At least you guys agree on some things…" I regretted the moment this slipped outta my mouth…

"NO WAY!!" Ren yelled as Hao agreed…they stopped and turned to one another, shooting daggers with their eyes. Thunder and lightning was in the background and they began to fight again…what a pain in the ass. I tuned them out.

If I know Hao and Yoh well…they'd finish the fight…and now we're in my world…THEY'RE GONNA FIGHT IN MY WORLD?! AND HURT SOME INNOCENT BYSTANDERS?! NOOO!!! I know knew my mission…to avoid them getting into a fight…and Ren and Hao getting into as least fights as possible…but…

**We all live in the same house. **

This is gonna be hard.

* * *

**_Update of I will fwack you with my text book of Justice!!!!!!!!_**


	8. Chapter 8 Chaos

To me this chapter isn;t really needed except or the end but I'm just hoping to get a few laughs...heh, I'm going to start the next chapter right now...should be up soon or in a day or two. Please wait for it! Review, pretty please, and no flames, pretty please again... Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8- Chaos 

I felt super tired…I stayed up almost all night reading my manga… I missed it when I was gone…

"You look tired…" everyone sweat dropped when they saw me.

"Nya! Reading manga…" I yawned…uh oh…

"On a school night?" Hao raised his eyebrows…

"Shut up you!!" my eyebrow twitched and I devoured my pancakes, which were drowned with syrup. Uh oh…way too much sugar overflow on my pancakes…and right in the morning… "WHOOPPEEE!! WHHOOOOO!!! YEEE!!!! Sugar? Sugar?! SUGAR?! GIVE ME SUGAR!! NOW!!!!!!!" I was bouncing off the walls and I zoomed around the kitchen.

"PIN HER DOWN!! GET THE TEA!!! HURRY!!" They pinned me down and made me gulp down some tea. That calmed me a bi but I was still a **tad **bit hyper…

We arrived at school shortly. We are early, 8:30; school starts at 9:00. Hmm…Science first?! C'mon!! I don't like the teacher…she's soo mean! Nya! I sighed and went to the library to borrow some bookies. Aww…we weren't allowed since we didn't even have our temporary cards yet…sucks…but I just took a magazine and sat down to read. Everyone was off somewhere and I had slipped off. I was still hyper…I couldn't even sit still! I swore under my breath and put the magazine back and went out to find Ren. I found him by his locker.

"REN!" I glomped him, laughing. Yes I was getting really hyper…I had an emergency stash of candy in my locker already…

"…" He just stared at me on his back, "Where's the sugar coming from?"

"Umm…nowhere!" I smiled at him and ran to class…with an angry Ren after me…

I survived. I pulled myself into a chair in Science. The class was practically yelling and my teacher was flaming mad…oooh. She took her bell and shook it…so…so…ANNOYING!!!! Grrr…her bell…I wanted to smash it with my textbook. Good news: I got a back seat. Kind of bad news: Hao and Ren were both at my table and were fighting. Other good news: Yoh, Manta, and Anna were also in our group.

Hao and Ren were about to start a fight when I separated them. I smacked them on the head, "No fighting or I will rip out your guts and wish you were never born." I had this weird spark in my eye. They ignored me…wrong move…

"This is a man's fight, back off," They glared at each other…then…I snapped. I took my textbook and hit them on the head with all my might.

"Tsuki, what's that sound?" The teacher asked, "Is there a problem?"

I smiled sweetly and innocently, "Of course not! Everything is fine and do continue your magnificent teaching!" Boy that was fake…

L.A. was next…what a bore. I glanced outside the window, sighing…WHOA!! A bunny!!! Sooooooo...KAWAII!!!!!!!! Nya! I couldn't help but keep looking at it…sooo cute…

"Ow!" I felt something hit my head…thus bringing me back to earth…regretfully…

"-Ki…TSUKI SHIZUKU!!!!!!" The teacher yelled, obviously pissed…

"Eh?" I was clueless…

"PAY ATTENTION!! My L.A. teacher looked mad…oooooohh…

"HAI!" I sweat dropped and the next words just slipped out of my mouth… "I was looking at the cute bunny outside…and your class really is boring…" I muttered…

"…" The teacher was smiling…she looked utterly evil…

"And you cant strangle me since I am your adorable loving student," I smiled…I was seriously pushing it…it's part of my attitude…

"AUGH!!" The teacher lunged at me with her red pen of doominess and Yoh, Hao, and Ren were holding her back, "LET ME AT HER!! I WILL KILL HER!!" Anna scolded me in the desk beside me. Wow my class was always chaotic!!! And noisy… I smiled sweetly at my teacher and she gained inner strength. She clawed at me and missed by a near centimeter.

"YOU JUST HAD TO DO THAT DID YOU?!" Ren yelled at me.

"Of course I did!!" I tried not to laugh and keep a straight face. I was unfortunately failing...

Ren and Hao were about to get into fights the whole day…even on the way home on the bus…I was POOPED!! Nya…I flopped onto my bed once I got home…way too tired…I sort o drifted to sleep. I woke up at seven…shit! Dinner. I dragged myself to the kitchen.

"Awake, now?" Hao smiled at me.

"My tummy growled and I had a sudden feeling I needed food…" I smiled back and sat next to him.

"It's called hunger, moron!" Ren hit my head gently and kissed me on the cheek. He looked surprised, "You're burning up!"

"Burning up??? Me?! NO WAY!! I'm fine!!! Fire **is **my element, y'know?" I protested against Ren's 'accusation'.

Hao felt my forehead, "You're burning up. You have a fever, end of discussion."

I put up my hands in defeat, "Fine…Jirina, please heal!" I thanked my ghost as she took away my fever.

"That's convenient," Ren raised his eyebrows.

"What does Jirina do besides heal?" Hao said as the rest of the group was there.

I paused and thought…_should I tell them? _I finally came up with three-letter reply, "It's a secret."

They all fell anime-style with their one leg in the air. Horo popped back up, "What do you mean a secret??? C'mon tell us!!"

"It's cooler that way!" my eyes gleamed, " Just kidding... Sorry but maybe you'll see it soon…I have a feeling about it…" The wind outside grew violent and then the windows shattered. _Yes…you would see it…now. _

The real battle was about to begin in my world. The one against myself.

* * *

What will happen next??? I don't really know, myself...heh...review please...Also... 

Thank you to:

-PandaYumi7, you're my soul supporter and I'm looking forward to your fics.

-Devil-Speaker, thanks for reading **_To play with fire _**and still reading this one. Thanks for the review...

And to the other reviewers for my **_To play with fire_** fic:

-Gaara's pyro RACCOON, haven't heard from you for a looonngg time and I really wish you'd continue your fabulous poems...

-Roxa's Angel

-Annie Mikami

-Akika, your criticizing helps me

-Vampiric Viktoria

And thanks to anyone who put this fic and the other on alert and favorites.

I love ya support! I'll try to keep my work up!


	9. Chapter 9 Me Vs Me

No flames, please review. ENjoy. I own Tenpi and Tsuki. I rushed this...sorry...

* * *

Chapter 9 - Me vs. Me

_**The real battle was about to begin in my world. The one against myself. **_

I stared at **him**. I greeted him with a bitter smile, "Why how long has it been…**Tenpi**."

"Tsuki, darling! It has been awhile!" He grinned with his bright white and yellow hair. His eyes were bright orange. He said 'darling' like '_dahrleng_'.

"I cant say it's a pleasure to see you again," I glared at him, I knew how my eyes looked like. They shone as grey black in the moonlit night, reflecting whatever I saw gently. I narrowed my eyes on Tenpi.

"W-who is he?" Horohoro shivered, Tenpi resonated fear even without him knowing. The air around us grew colder and the atmosphere grew darker. It was Tenpi's effect on anybody except me it was deep fear. The demons of your hate and nightmares…

He grinned at me, "Aren't you gonna tell them?"

"He's my…**twin**," I said, "He's just Tenpi…meaning _Sun_."

"Your twin brother?" my friends gawked at me.

"He's pretty much like me…he's part of me…" I sadly told them.

My twin just gave a laugh, "I'm her dark side…and she isn't what she seems, you may think you know her but she isn't what she may seem."

"Shut up! I didn't lie to them! They…they are different…unlike the others…they're **precious **to me…" I yelled at him then faced my friends, "The only thing I did lie to you guys was…my name. Tsuki is right but…it's not Hanone Tsuki…its…**Shizuku Tsuki**."

"Moon Drop" Ren said.

"Today is the day you die, Tenpi," I walked towards my twin he followed my lead and walked toward me.

"If I die, you die too, remember?" Tenpi mocked me. He always had a way to piss me off.

"Little sacrifice to get rid of you," I closed my heart, masking my emotions…_Ren_…

"Tsuki! Don't do it!! There must be another way!" Chocolove yelled.

"It's destiny," I smiled sadly at my friends and lowering my eyes I turned my glance at Tenpi.

"It is not destiny and you know it. There is always a way to change it," Ren put his hand on my shoulder.

I raised my eyebrows, "So explain death. It's almost like humans, animals, and every living thing is waiting to die when they are alive. Explain that Ren!" I calmed myself down, "Ren…I'm bound to die someday anyway…and if sacrificing my life to keep peace in the worlds then so be it."

"Don't worry…she'll be the one to die…since I know a way to eliminate her without losing myself!" Tenpi threw his head up and laughed.

I smirked at him…_silly fool. _"Like I know one too…"

My twin stopped there, "What?! Then…I'll just have to destroy you first!" He lunged at me and I jumped over him.

"Patience…oh never mind! Let's get this show on the road!" I narrowed my eyes on him and stood up straight. "Rise Hong Long!" I shouted out and reached out and grabbed the blazing red sword that had materialized in front of me.

"W-what?" Ryu gaped.

"Hong Long…_Red dragon_," Ren translated.

I nodded, "This is the day you'll bother us last." I held my hand up and Jirina in a spirit ball form showed in it. "Nyagh!" I screamed out and fused Jirina into my sword. Hong Long turned purplish. I traced my finger on it and a black mark formed as I traced it. I glared at my twin brother he would perish today! "Death arts, soul reaper style, funeral of the doppelganger" I grinned as my sword turned into a scythe covered in blood. Ghosts and ghouls crowed around it, mourning. I closed my eyes and began the chant:

_One for the unwanted_

_Two for the unborn_

_Three for the dead_

_Four for the living_

_Five for what's precious_

_Six for the blood that flows through my veins_

_Seven for my love_

_Eight for the Stars_

_Nine for the string that's wrapped around this finger_

_Ten for my companions_

_Eleven for my soul_

_Twelve for the scars on my heart_

_Thirteen for the days I was living_

_Fourteen for the seas of tears_

_Fifteen for the sacrifices_

_Sixteen for the agony_

_Seventeen for every rain that dropped_

_Eighteen for Mother Nature_

_Nineteen for the lovely earth_

_Twenty for The devil_

_Twenty-one for our God_

_Twenty-two for the clock that ticks_

_Twenty-three for the second last sand that drops_

_AND TWENTY-FOUR FOR THE FUNERAL OF THE DOPPELGANGER!_

I the power rise in me. I opened my eyes and I knew how they looked, I was in a trance. My eyes were white. I jumped up high and landed in front of Tenpi who looked surprised and frightened. I began to speak in my clans' language.

_**R3w0p -// 3f!L // D00LB R4T5 ?'/'?'/' HT43) !!!!!!!**_

It sounded like gibberish to anyone else but my clans' people. I dug the scythe unto my twin, no blood splattered out. The scythe looked translucent as it went in. It came out with his soul and I held it in my hands. A translucent tombstone with '**TENPI**' on it appeared. I chanted again:

_As long as I shall have this sword by my side_

_May this horrible soul of my twin_

_Be bound to this tombstone_

_For eternity to come_

_As long as Hong Long stays with me_

_May this vow and spell be_

_Let this doppelganger of me _

_Live in regret and nightmares_

_And never ever haunt me again _

I heard Tenpi scream and scream. The tombstone faded and I felt the power leave me. My sword turned back to it's normal form and I fell to the ground…he was gone…for now.


	10. Chapter 10 Feelings

Hmm...another cahpter, this time it took longer to write(sorry)...maybe it's because I was working on another chapter for another fic and writing a new fic about D.N. Angel...Please enjoy and review. I own Tsuki and Tenpi, thats all. Now this is cleared up I think the next chapter or the one after it will be the end. Maybe...I'm not sure. I think I'm going to switch the name of this fic and there will be another series after this...heh...3! Haha...please remember to review!

* * *

Chapter 10 – Feelings

It was horrible for me…nya! Ren was going to this outdoor education trip for three days… Sad it was for me…since this was one of those times I felt I needed him most…especially with the memories of my brother…how he was back then…

"I'm going to miss ya lots" I hugged Ren that lunch. His outdoor ed. Class and the other Outdoor ed. Classes were going into the bus.

"Aww…now you're making me wanna stay by your side…I'm really going to miss you too…" Ren kissed me on the cheek and we said goodbye. I waved goodbye to him and smiled…he would enjoy himself and I felt happy for him. He would love the outdoor ed. trip!

"Nyaaaaa," I stretched lazily, it was Saturday morning…Ren would be back on Monday. Without him here I felt rather bored.

"Uhn, bored?" Hao sat below me on the floor. I was hogging the whole couch. He patted my head, that still sent shivers up my spine…damn…

"Heck ya!" I replied in a bored tone. I sighed.

"Don't be so depressed, your making me feel sad…" Hao said. I stared at his face. There was a smile on it…

"You don't look sad to me!!!" my eyebrow twitched.

"True, true."

"What's wrong?" Hao asked me after awhile.

"I-it hurts…" I clutched the area of clothing above my heart, "It h-hurts real bad…"

"Your heart…" Hao was looking at me and I avoided looking into his eyes…I didn't want him to see how weak I really was. "It hurts? You must really miss Ren…or…"

I whispered, "I know you could sense it a little…even before Ren went on that trip…you could tell something was wrong…you and Ren both can sense it no matter how well I cover and hide it…you both just…_know_…" I leaned back in my seat; my heart thumping…it hurt every time. "I-it isn't Ren…I know he'll come back soon…he's never leave me without telling me anyway…it's…Tenpi."

"Your brother?" Hao softly said, "What…what about him?"

"When I sealed him in…it was like killing a part of me. Tenpi…used to be different. When we were small he asked me…"

_Flashback begins_

_"Tsuki…what do you want to be when you grow up?" Tenpi asked me, we were but very young. _

_I thought for a while and my brother waited, holding my hand patiently. He was like that; he knew when I needed time to think. Always…he knew. We were twins and in our clan there were many unfortunate prophecies about twins. The most believed one was said that one of the twins inherited all the good while the other was pure evil. I didn't believe that and either did Tenpi. I stared off in the distant and I knew it from the bottom of my heart I knew what I wanted to be. _

_"I want to be the moon…"_

_"The moon…well…I want to be the sun…I want to be the one to give you your light and support you…that'll be me, the sun, Tenpi." My brother whispered. I closed my eyes and no words were needed. We knew what we both felt and we both never needed to express any words. We were twins and we knew each other's hearts._

_\\End of flashback\\_

"Your brother turned evil?" Hao asked me, holding my hand.

"No…evil and good are two sides of a coin. To me…there is no more evil or good there is only…point of view, perspective," I sighed, "It matters how you put it."

"I want you to know…everyone will always be there for you…we'll be your backup" he smiled gently at me.

"You're…you're…" I began but decided to say something else, "I think I finally know how I feel for you and I know what you feel for me."

"Hmm…and what is that?"

"You're…you're…like a brother…no deeper…you're like…a someone…who is _connected _to me…by soul…a…_soul mate_. I have a love for you that digs deep…but not in the relationship way. You…I used to think I liked you in a relationship way but…it's not that and I know you know it too. We're connected by our souls and _callings_." I then added, "You remind me of Tenpi somehow…you're both…_misunderstood_…"

"Misunderstood, eh? Hmm…yeah, you're right. If I liked you in that sort of way I wouldn't feel the comfortable with you," he smiled lazily.

I could see it in his eyes…the love he held for me and I knew I must have that look in mine too…the love of the connected souls. Every human is connected somehow…even people you think don't belong or are nothing to you are connected to you…sometimes they may surprise you too, you can turn around and discover they actually mean something to you and have a stronger connection then you thing…humans are all connected by soul…and sometimes they intertwine and it works out…like Hao and I…I didn't share the same kind of love with him like I had with Ren…Hao and I were soul mates…Ren and I are lovers. Why did I have to find my soul mate somewhere where I didn't belong and they didn't even belong to my own world? It's weird…

"You're missing your brother, aren't you?" Hao asked me.

I paused for a while, "Yes, I do…very much."

"He wasn't like this before, was he?" Hao softly said.

"No…he was nice…he…loved me…very much," I shook my head sadly.

"And he still does…I'm sure of it."

"I can hear him…I can feel it…I can hear his call for help…I can feel his pain…something happened to him…and I don't know what…but I do know is…I'm going to save him…I swear on my soul…I will save him…" I whispered.

"And we'll all help you," Hao took me hand and held it to his cheek, soft comfort for him and me. It was a small sign but…it assured me I was needed and I had them all to back me up.

"_Thank you_"

///\\\\

"Ren!!!!" I hugged my boyfriend tightly.

He staggered back, "W-whoa! Easy there! I missed you too!" Ren was laughing and he hugged me tightly back. Then he noticed my jeans… "What did you do to your pants???"

"Well…in art I sort of got paint on them and with my flawless logic…I thought I might as well paint the rest of it!" I smiled at my paint covered jeans.

Ren laughed, "Flawless logic, eh? Flawless it is…flawless it is…" I grinned at him sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Hao stood back smiling at us, he really is my soul mate. I unlatched myself from my lover and went over and gave Hao a hug,

"Don't worry! I love you too in a different way…" I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. This time Ren sighed and smiled, he knew it somehow…all was well.


	11. Chapter 11 Never going to learn

Last chapter...short...sequel to this coming soon...hopefully...Tenpi shall return there and the others too...please stayed tune to: **_An Ending _**. Last in the series...soon...i'm going to start writing it tomorrow or the day after. Enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Never going to learn

_Tenpi…_his name rang in my head all the time… He was my brother and so precious to me…

"Hey…" Ren patted my head; he looked up from the news.

I smiled, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Okay…hey the news say it's going to be real nice outside tomorrow…wanna have a barbeque party?"

"HECK YA!" I squealed, BBQ!!! Ren just smiled and kissed me, it was going to be great!

It was nice, a good fall BBQ party to welcome to winter that would soon come. It was a great night and everyone was happy, it was a Friday so we stayed up really late.

We heard a distinct sound…it was high pitched and to a normal human they couldn't hear it. Since I started training I had more sensitive senses.

"What was that?" I whispered to Ren, immediately going into defensive mode.

"I don't know…" he whispered back and we got up. The others had heard it too and we all worked together to locate the place where this sound came from.

"The cemetery?" I gasped as we arrived.

We walked to the center of the cemetery. It was a statue of…a saint? Saint Maria…

"I've been expecting you," a voice said from behind, it sent shivers up and down my spine…so familiar…yet I cant _remember _who's voice it was. I turned around to see a man in a cloak. I couldn't see his face.

"Who the heck are you??" I demanded.

This guy smirked, "You don't remember me? Oh yeah…I _stole _that moment from you…" His voice was creepy and he seemed to see into my soul.

I thought the walls that blocked me from that memory…then it struck me. "Zarylk" I whispered.

"Yes…how you've grown," he smiled.

"Shut up…you possessed my brother didn't you?!?" I growled.

Zarylk just smiled and I knew he was guilty for that. "BASTARD! YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU!!!! YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING! YOU RUINED MY BROTHER'S LIFE AND YOU MURDERED MY SISTER! YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled every swear I knew and I felt rage ripple through me.

"Oh yes…your sister…her soul was quite…_tasty_," Zarylk licked his lips.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I WANT YOU TO DIE!!! YOU HEARTLESS PITIFUL BASTARD!" I was about to lunge at him when Hao and Ren held me back. I squirmed violently.

"Tsuki, calm down…you're just falling into the trap he laid," Ren hissed at me.

"Oh yes…your brother…soon I'll consume his soul…" Zarylk laughed. This set me off…I pushed Ren and Hao aside and lunged at me. Zarylk just grinned evilly and pushed me back. "Say goodbye, child of fire" He had a dark magic ball in his hand and was about to hit me on the head with it…all went black.

P\\\PP

I opened my eyes…_where am I? _I looked around and I was…_in a hospital room?_

I got up and saw a note by my pillow…nngh…my head hurt like hell…was that all a…_dream? _I reached over to the noted and opened it.

_Tsuki,_

_I am sorry…I couldn't protect you…you are terribly injured and will never walk again…I'm so sorry…we were sent back to out own world…Tsuki…will you ever forgive me? In two years I will return…if you still remember me…and if you hate m guts…I accept that…please take care…I am so sorry and…I love you and I always will…_

_-Ren _

I felt tears in my eyes and they streamed down my face. He was right…my legs I couldn't move them at all. But that didn't matter…I must've been in a coma…it all didn't matter!! I just wanted to see him so bad… I would never walk again…I didn't want to believe…I wouldn't…

I cried and cried until tears came no more. I turned on the radio by my bed in hope to cheer myself up…but the song that was playing…Ren's and mine's song…_our song_.

"Oh, Ren…_where'd you go…I miss you so…sometimes it's been forever since you've been gone…please come back home…_" I sang along and meaning every word…I would never forget him and I will walk again…and I will save my brother… Was I never going to learn that everything I believed in always died...and would I ever learn I always caused pain for others... Maybe i'm bound to...i'm never going to...**Never going to learn**...never...

"You still haven't taken away my curse"


End file.
